<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>smile by 2seul</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26667412">smile</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/2seul/pseuds/2seul'>2seul</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>LOONA (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/F, Hyerim, hyerim nation, i dont know if this is angsty enough tho, im sorry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:20:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26667412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/2seul/pseuds/2seul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>would things change if yerim did things differently?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Yerim | Choerry/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>smile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>that "smile for me" prompt on twt but make it hyerim</p>
<p>tw – death, blood</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>"yerim," hyejoo called out, her voice weak.</p>
<p>"hye, no. please." yerim cradled hyejoo's head and gripped hyejoo's shirt, a gift she gave on hyejoo's birthday. "i called an ambulance already, okay? hang in there, yeah?"</p>
<p>"rim-ah," hyejoo briefly looked at yerim's face before looking away to cough out blood. "d-did you know?"</p>
<p>"hye, please." yerim started crying, not even registering hyejoo's words. "hye, just survive. i-i promise i'd do anything you want."</p>
<p>"yerim-ah, i love it when you smile." hyejoo, though weak and feeble, forced herself to wipe the onslaught of tears coming from yerim's face.</p>
<p>"for now, yerim-ah, smile for me?" hyejoo smiled and it took yerim back to the day when she first saw hyejoo at an abandoned alleyway, petting stray puppies and feeding dogs.</p>
<p>she suddenly was back at the cramped bus, sitting at the backseat, their bags on their lap. yerim took shy glances towards hyejoo, recognizing the kind girl who feeds abandoned dogs, now donning her school uniform. yerim smiled at hyejoo when she finally caught her eye. hyejoo stared at her blankly.</p>
<p>she was back at their classroom, where they were first introduced. hyejoo was really shy and wouldn't even dare look into her eyes unlike when they met at the bus. yerim didn't know how they became to be such close friends.</p>
<p>she was back to the day when hyejoo confessed to her. they were cuddling at yerim's room, both of them just finished their joint project and were taking their well-deserved rest. her head was resting on hyejoo's chest, hyejoo's hands was lightly treading on her locks.</p>
<p>she started to feel sleepy. hyejoo was warm and it felt nice to have her hair played like that. yerim was sleepy. until she felt light kisses on her forehead followed by a soft whisper of confession.</p>
<p>yerim looked at hyejoo who was still smiling, all the memories flooding back to her.</p>
<p>it's weird.</p>
<p>they say that when you're on the verge of death, your life would start flashing before you.</p>
<p>hyejoo is the person on the verge of death so why does yerim feel like she's running out of breath? why does she feel like dying?</p>
<p>"y-yerim-ah, i love y-you." it was a whisper, just like the seventeen-year old hyejoo's confession.</p>
<p>yerim smiled. just like how she smiled when she first heard the same words from hyejoo. she cradled hyejoo's head towards her chest, her fingers lightly treading hyejoo's locks.</p>
<p>hyejoo was starting to feel sleepy. yerim seems warm despite the feeling of her bones slowly chilling. not to mention, the way yerim is playing with her hair right now.</p>
<p>it feels really nice. reminds her of when she used to do that with yerim.</p>
<p>hyejoo felt a ghost of yerim's lips on her forehead. no, actually, yerim was showering her with kisses.</p>
<p>and god, that felt good. so, so good.</p>
<p>it was starting to make hyejoo feel at ease with completely closing her eyes.</p>
<p>yerim struggled, watching hyejoo seemingly lose her life slowly. it was painful to watch.</p>
<p>watch the person you love slowly slip out of unconsciousness, holding onto them as if your grasp would prevent the inevitable take away your person's life.</p>
<p>but yerim, yerim has to say it. she would regret if she wouldn't but god why is it so hard? </p>
<p>but she have to. she has to. hyejoo deserves to hear it.</p>
<p>"i love you too, hye." yerim whispered softly into hyejoo's ears and just like that, hyejoo drew her last breath, yerim's first and last "i love you" ringing in her ears.</p>
<p>hyejoo died with a smile on her face.</p>
<p>yerim wished she uttered those words years ago.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>was also posted on my twt</p>
<p>comments and kudos are deeply appreciated uwu</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>